Summoned Summoner
by ThiskidBunny
Summary: I'm floating in nothingness. I died. I met God. He told me I'm going to DxD. Duck I'm in a fanfic aren't I? Oh well, this will be fun. M for language. And possible content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its bunny here with a new fanfic idea, which is hopefully better written, and can be enjoyed by everyone. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

_**IS THIS THING ON? TESTING TESTING 123…**_

_'Eh? What's going on? Why can't I see anything?'_

_**AH MORTAL, YOUR AWAKE.**_

_'Holy shit what's going on? Who are you and where am I?'_

_**I AM THE GOD OF THE BIBLE AND THE MULTIVERSE, FATHER OF JESUS', COMMANDER OF ALL HEAVEN'S. AS FOR WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU ARE DEAD, AND YOUR SOUL IS CURRENTLY IN BETWEEN THE REALMS OF LIFE AND DEATH.**_

_'I'm dead? Wait ugh… I remember now… I got shot… HOLY SHIT I GOT SHOT! WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS? OH FUCK ARE THEY OK? DID THE ROBBER GET THEM TOO?!'_

_**YOUR FAMILY IS FINE MORTAL. YOU WERE ABLE TO STOP THE ROBBER FROM HARMING THEM BEFORE YOU DIED. HE IS CURRENTLY ON HIS WAY TO HELL. CONGRATS MORTAL, YOU SAVED YOUR FAMILY.**_

_'Oh thank god.'_

_**YOU ARE WELCOME MORTAL. BUT IT WAS YOUR DOING AND YOUR DOING ALONE. BUT IM SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT THERE WAS AN ERROR WHEN YOU DIED. THAT BOTTLE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE THERE, SO IN THE PROPPER TIMELINE, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM AND YOU WOULD STILL LIVE. UNFORTUNATELY BECAUSE YOU DIED WHEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE, YOU CANNOT GO STRAIGHT TO HEAVEN. SO INSTEAD OF MAKING YOU WAIT FOR WHAT SHALL FEEL LIKE AN ETERNITY, YOU SHALL BE REBORN ON A DIFFERENT EARTH.**_

_'HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT TO UNPACK….. But for some reason I'm fine with this. I'll miss my family, but I can't really let my new life be ruined either. Ok God, where am I going? What's my job? And how likely is it that somewhere in the Multiverse, I'm writing out this situation for fanfiction?'_

_**YOU ARE TAKING THIS QUITE WELL. THAT IS GOOD. ANYWAY, YOU ARE GOING TO A UNIVERSE YOUR QUITE FAMILIAR WITH. A LAND WHERE EVERY FACTION EXISTS. A LAND WHERE MY EXTENSION HAS DIED. AS FOR YOUR JOB-**_

_'HOLD UP! I'm going to DxD?! The world where lust is a super power?!' _

_***AHEM* YES YOU ARE. NOW LIKE I WAS SAYING, YOUR JOB IS TO LIVE YOUR LIFE. I SHALL GIVE YOU NO SPECIFIC GOAL, YOU HAVE EARNED THIS ALREADY. YOU COULD GAIN A HAREM, BECOME THE NEXT SATAN, EVEN TAKE UP THE MANTLE OF THIS UNIVERSES BIBLICAL GOD AND BECOME MY EXTENSION. HOWEVER YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE,YOU SHALL ALMOST CERTAINLY GO TO HEAVEN. THE ONLY WAY YOU WOULDN'T IS TO BECOME A RAPIST, A NECROPHILE (REBORN PEOPLE ARE OK THOUGH), A MURDERER OF THE PURE OR A PEDOPHILE (BY JAPAN'S RULES NOT THE U.S.). ALSO YES, SEVERAL OF YOU IN THE MULTIVERSE ARE WRITING THIS DOWN NOW.**_

_'Ok this is a really nice deal. I'm definitely taking it. But before you send me I'd just like to know, will I remember this? Will I remember my past life? Will I get a Sacred Gear™? And will my family be able to move on and be happy?'_

_**EVER THE CURIOUS ONE HUH? YES YOU WILL REMEMBER THIS ALL. YOU WILL REMEMBER YOUR LIFE AND YOUR FAMILY WILL EVENTUALLY MOVE ON AND BE OK. AS FOR THE SACRED GEAR, YES, BUT IT WILL NOT BE OBE KNOWN BY THIS UNIVERSE, SO YOU MUST FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN. WHEN YOU DO WILL BE HILARIOUS.**_

_'Thank you sir. I'll see you again once my next great adventure is over.'_

_**GOODBYE MORTAL. OR SHALL I CALL YOU BY YOUR NEW NAME, BLAIR CROSS.**_

_'Huh that's a pretty cool new name''_

…

…

…

That was the day I started my journey in the land of God's, Devil's, harem's, Boob's, and Butt's...

Aaand done with chapter 1. What did you think? Did you enjoy my set up of the fic? If not, tell me what I did wrong in the reviews. Anyway, let's get to the schedule of this fic. I do not know how often I will update. I will try to keep it up as much as possible, maybe daily, maybe once a week. Hell, I'm probably gonna write and put out the next few chapters within the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,it's ya girl Bunny, here to give you your second chapter of Summoned Summoner! Also, at the end of this chapter,I have something to ask all of you, as I saw several emails telling me, y'all are already enjoying this story. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD, Pokemon, or any other anime/brands references throughout the story, please don't sue me***

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

I slowly open up my eyes, with a small headache while saying, " ugh, did anyone get the serial number on meteor Madara summoned?" I slowly stand up feeling super sore, and stretch hearing my joints crack blissfully. "Ah, so much better" I say to myself.

I look around my surrounding area, seeing it was deep into the night, with no one on the street. _'So, I know God said he was dropping me off in DxD, but did he drop me into Kuoh town?' _I walk down the street, looking around, when I happily find a shop sign… that was in English _'crap I hadn't thought about language barriers… but, thankfully, it looks like it's in English… Did God give me that blessing the devil's have? The blessing of tongues I think?' _I looked down in thought and realize that in my peripheral vision the sign was in Japanese. _'Ha, perfect, this will make life much easier'_

I read the sign which said, "Katase Dojo, the best kendo dojo in Kuoh" _'Good, I'm where I need to be. Now, when am I?" _I feel a buzz in my pocket, and I find a really nice smart phone that said _**"YOU HAVE FOUND WHERE YOU ARE, AND HAVE CONFIRMED THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER OF TONGUES. PERFECT. NOW YOU HAVE 1 MONTH BEFORE ISSEI'S DEATH AND RESURRECTION. YOUR NEW ADDRESS IS ***** ******** ***** AND YOU ARE ALREADY SIGNED UP FOR KUOH ACADEMY AND HAVE BEEN PUT IN THE BOOK OF LIFE IN HEAVEN. GOOD LUCK CROSS SAN"**_

I deadpan at the info dump, but chuckle and thank God. "Great, now to my new home" I use Google Maps, and walk to my new home, noting my phone saying it was 3:37 am on a Sunday. _'Of course, God sends me here on a Sunday. Perfect. Looks like I've got some stuff to do in the morning.'_ I unlock and walk into my house passing by a mirror. _'... Wait a minute'_ I backtrack to the mirror and look at my new appearance _'AM I A GIRL?!_

I look down into my pants and almost scream. I fell unconscious in the hallway, my eyes roll into the back of my head. At 6 AM the next morning, I awake, panicking again only to calm down at the buzz in my pocket.

I look at my new text that said _**"HAHAHAHAHA, THAT WAS AMAZING CROSS SAN, THANK YOU FOR THE LAUGH…" **_I could feel my fury building up at this, until I continued reading, _**"NOW, AS FOR WHY YOU SAW THAT YOU WERE A GIRL. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE GENDERFLUID I. AND THE ONLY REASON YOU PASSED OUT BECAUSE OF THE CHANGE IS BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT USED TO MAGIC. YOU HAVE BEEN ENCHANTED, TO LOOK EVEN MORE ANDROGYNOUS THAN IN YOUR LAST LIFE. AND WHEN YOUR FEMALE OR MALE, YOUR FEATURE AND GENITALIA SHALL CHANGE TO MATCH. WHEN YOU ARE AT AN IN BETWEEN YOU'LL BE PERFECTLY BALANCED." **_

I start to cry tears of joy at the new blessing of God. No more dysphoria. No more shame. After all, God themself blessed me, they truly must not hate the LGBTQ+ Community, despite what my world's Christian's said. I text back "thank you. What are this world's feelings on the LGBTQ+ Community?"

I automatically get back a response, _**"NONE OF THE MYTHOLOGICAL FACTIONS CARE ABOUT THAT STUFF. BOTH TYPES OF ANGELS, THE DEVILS, THE PEOPLE OF YGGDRASIL, THE HINDU'S, ETC. ARE ALL ACCEPTING OF THESE THINGS. THE HUMANS ON THE OTHER HAND. THE HUMANS ARE SPLIT, BECAUSE JUST AS YOU THEORISED IN YOUR WORLD, MISTRANSLATION IN THE BIBLE, HAS CAUSED THIS PROBLEM. THE HIGHER UPS OF THE CHURCH KNOW THOUGH, SUCH AS HOLY MAIDENS, AND HOLY SWORD USERS. OTHERS ARE ACCEPTING, BUT THE HUMANS ARE MOSTLY THE SAME ABOUT IT IN THIS WORLD, AS YOURS. EXCEPT, A BIT LESS VIOLENT ABOUT IT. EVEN THE KHAOS BRIGADE IS SPLIT. GREEK REINCARNATIONS LIKE HERCULES KNOW THE TRUTH, AND ARE VERY ACCEPTING ABOUT IT, BUT SOME OF THE MORE MODERN PEOPLE ARE NOT… ON THE UPSIDE, DESPITE BEING A PERVERT, EVEN ESSEI IS ACCEPTING. FINALLY, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LIKED TO DRESS FEMININELY WHEN YOU WERE A GIRL OR NOT, I'VE SIGNED YOU UP FOR KUOH ACADEMY AS A GIRL." **_

I sigh in relief, because the people I would care about in this world would accept me… For the most part. "Now that we've gotten all this pain out of the way, let's see what this house has." I look around the house, finding a nice sized TV, an amazing laptop, a big bath, 3 guest rooms all stocked with beds and restrooms and stuff.

When I looked in my closet I found a huge amount of amazing clothes, all female, and a note inside saying that it would change what's available based on my gender at the time. Finally, I look in the kitchen finding plenty of bowls, Cubs, plates, silverware, and a pantry full of "FOOOOD" I quickly grab a box of Rice Krispies, a hug of milk,and a big bowl and spoon.

I quickly eat 2 big bowls. "Ah, that was great. Now, how to start the day?" I think over what I'll need to do to be ready for the future. I need to train so I don't die in the first week of Canon. *Sigh* "time for a training montage."

…

…

…

And that's a wrap guys! What did you think? What kind of funny accidents do you want in the future? Who do you want Blair to get with? All questions that I can't wait for you guys to answer. Now, I have something _**IMPORTANT **_to ask ya'll. I have a problem remembering to update, and I want to improve myself from that flaw. So, I'm hoping that some of y'all will bug me the closer it gets to wednesday if I haven't updated yet that week. Thanks in advance guys, gal's and non-binary palls! See you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, its bunny here with a new chapter. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

I started out by testing my limits, as I noticed my body looked and felt more built than before. I had been strong, a lot stronger than people would expect, but I didn't keep myself in shape.

I started with stretching, preparing for the strain on my body, where I found it no longer took minutes of preparation to touch my toes. Next came sit-ups, and found that since I no longer had that slight chub, I was able to do a good 100 sit-ups instead of around 60.

Next, pushups, and I once again found joy in my improvements to my body. Instead of maxing at 50 or so, I was comfortably able to finish at 80. Next, I did pull ups, where I had once maxed out at 15, but now I was at 30.

I sighed happily, and got dressed for a jog, quickly putting on a purple tracksuit and running shoes. In an anime world, where speed and endurance were quite important strengths, I was quite happy. I was able to run at a smooth 7 miles per hour for 30 minutes.

I checked my top speed at the end, and myself at a really nice 10 miles per hour. After stretching and exercising, I started to practice what I remembered of martial arts I was quite happy with my results, as while I wasn't at blue belt level in technique the reinforcement of my strengths did wonders.

*one week later*

U was quite happy with a weeks practice, as I was able to get to 100-150 on each exercise, and was able to jog 8 miles in an hour. I decided to have a small day off, and got dressed after breakfast, wearing shorts and a hoodie.

I went around town to familiarize myself with the area, and decided to go into a cafe for some lunch. I got myself some water and some onigiri, and quietly ate while looking around. A jingle could be heard, and when I looked over to see who had come in I muttered, "you've got to be kidding me".

…

…

…

That's a wrap everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, although I know it wasn't heavy on content except a bit of character building see you next time. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, its bunny here with a new chapter. I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

'_Holy shit, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck'_ I mentally curse as I see "Yumma" A.K.A. Raynare the Fallen Fangirl™ had walked into this dead Gods damned cafe in her fake school girl outfit. I quickly look away as she scans over the other side of the cafe. I slowly eat as I feel her eyes start to travel over and then stare at me.

'_CRAAAP, I wasn't supposed to gain any attention this soon. God's dammit, I'm only beginning to reach that OPness that a main character has over normal humans, and her attention is already on me. Fuck!'_ I hold back a sigh as she finally stops staring at me for what felt like an eternity in 3 seconds. Goddammit, is this Itachi's Tsukuyomi?

I slowly eat my food, using my phone to look at memes, and using the reflection to watch Raynare. Luckily I had already paid, so when what looked to be the Kuoh Academy kendo team started to leave, I followed behind them, close enough that Raynare won't jump me via barrier on my way home right now, but far enough away where I don't seem like a creep.

After walking down the street in the same direction for about a kilometer, whilst pretending to be on my phone, I break off from the group of sexy school girls, and made my way home. I was half a kilometer away when my vision of the sky turned red, a telltale sign I was in a barrier. I was suddenly on high alert, and I prepared to take out the hidden blade I kept in my oversized hoodie sleeve. I heard the flap of large wings behind me.

I quickly dive into a roll to the left, feeling the energy of the light spear that was thrown at me. I begin hiding behind one of the large trees in the area as I hear her monologue about how it's all God's fault she was trying to kill me, just because he gave me a sacred gear.

As I discreetly pull out my 6 inch bladed combat knife, still keeping it hidden. I peek out to survey if it's just Raynare like it should be, or if I'm dealing with more of these stupid crows. I instantly pull back as a light spear slams into the ground where my face was.

I take a swipe at the energy spear with my knife, to find that it not only dislodged it from the ground, but knocked it away. "Perfect, it's a spear so I can't tennis ball it, but I can deflect to the damn things".

I jump to my right, rolling across the ground, and get up, andy thigh seizes as a light spear grazes my leg, cutting through my long socks. I run forward as I tell, "You bitch! You are either paying for my dry cleaning, or my next shopping spree is coming out of your wallet!"

I didn't care about the fact that I have a magic closet that gives me all the best possible clothes, it was the principle of the matter. I deflect two more Spears as a third grazes my ribs. "Fuck!" I jump up to attack, surprising Raynare into flying up into what she thought was out of reach, until I grab a springy branch and pull, launching myself higher before drop kicking her in the stomach.

As we crash downwards, I maximize the amount of weight that lands on her stomach as we land, causing her to wretch slightly glowing blood onto my face. I know that she's being manipulated, so I was going for incapacitation, instead of death.

Raynare takes her chance as I try to strike down on her shoulder, and launches me off with a half manifested light spear. I'm launched 5 feet back with a spear in my gut as I heard her say, "You didn't fight bad for an insect, now die!" She manifests several Spears around me, launching all of them at once in an attempt to kill me.

…

…

…

**{Nah, I'm not that mean}**

Time seamed to slow down as the Spears of light burned into eyes. Energy, comforting and familiar yet new, builds into the pit of my stomach and pulsed beneath my skin. Raynare looked horrified as that energy gathered on and around my skull, a tiara that seemed looked like the universe, each jewel shifting into different galaxies.

A wave of energy burst out of my skin destroying the spears just inches away from my vitals. Raynare is blasted back, into a tree breaking the bones in her wings, and when she looked to the spot I had just been, I had disappeared.

…

…

…

And that's a wrap everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which I'm pretty sure I've made as my longest. I'm slowly establishing my character a bit more. I love all you guys/gals/nb pals that are taking the time to read my story, I hope you've been enjoying. I like to think I've made what's the next chapters going obvious, but I'd love to hear everyone's theories all the same. See you next time, ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, its bunny here with a new chapter. I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

*3rd person view*

It's another wonderful day in the world of Pokemon, at Professor Oak's lab. The sun is shining, Ash will on his way back from his second place achievement in the Kalos League in a week, and Bulbasaur has been keeping all of Ash's Pokemon in line.

*Professor Oak's view*

"Whew, all the Pokemon are fed, behaving, and my research on this Alolan Geodude is thriving. I need a break," I mutter to myself. I slowly navigate through my aids, as they file away my research. _'God, these guys are so useful to have'_. I grab the pokeballs of my oldest friends, Charizard, Arcanine, and Alakazam.

I look down at the pokeballs remembering all our adventures. _'I wonder if Ash even remembers our time with Celebii'_. I walk to the front door, content with watching the clouds with my Pokemon.

I stretch as I look over the ever peaceful Pallet Town. Just as I was about to release my Pokemon from their balls, I see a large glowing light a little off into the forest. "Come out Charizard"

I throw the pokeballs up and my starter is released. **"ROOOOAR"**, my oldest friend bellows, ready for whatever I ask of him. Charizard is a hulking 8' 4", massive for his species, and is one of the strongest of his kind. The only Charizard that I've seen that could beat my friend would be Ash's as he is currently the king of the Charicific Valley.

I quickly hop on to Charizard and point to the still glowing light in the distance. He flaps his wings, and we quickly race to the forest. Normally I would relish in the feeling of flight, but I felt that this was important in my very soul.

We get to the location just as the glowing stops, to see a teenage child laying in the dirt bleeding heavily while I see a glowing tiara disappear from their head. I hop off Charizard and rush towards the child, to see the blood is coming from their stomach. "Charizard, carry them to the lab, they need to be treated stat! Get the Chancy's and Blissie's for help!" Charizard quickly lifts them into his arms gently and flies away towards the lab.

"Arcanine, I need your help!" I release Arcanine from his ball and she quickly gets into position for me to ride her. I jump on and she bound towards the lab. We got there just in time to see Charizard being the child to our lab emergency room. "All aids, drop everything, and get off your ass's, there is a child in critical condition! Charizard if getting our healer Pokemon, so get the equipment!"

Everyone scrambles for the equipment as I quickly sanitize myself ang prep for surgery. I step into the Emergency room when our resident Nurse Joy, hands me the assessment on their injuries. "I'll do the surgery, pokenurses, prep heal bell, soft boil and wish!"

*Blair's point of view two days later*

I'm floating in darkness. I can hear a light beeping, like that of a heart monitor. Suddenly I hear muffled speech, some old and young males and a female. _'ugh can you keep it down!'_ "ugh can you keep it down" I end up whispering softly. All the noise stops, and I open up my eyes to see an old familiar face, and two younger familiar faces as one person slinks away.

… _'Holy shit it's professor oak'_ I lightly freak out, looking down at my hands as I note that they are moving fine. "Where am I?" Professor Oak snaps out of his stare as he quickly responds, "You are in Pallet Town young lady. You've been unconscious for two days. I am-" I quickly cut him off saying, "Professor Samual Oak, world renowned Pokemon researcher, and one of the oldest Kanto champions alive". He looks quite surprised at the information I have about him. "Yes, that is true, but I was gonna say, the person that made sure your wound to the gut didn't kill you".

My eyes snap to him as I remember the events that transpired. "Fuuu-" Oak shouts, "language young one" and my mouth snaps shut. I sigh as I realize I have to explain what happened."Hello, my name is Blair Cross, a now universal joke. Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand for him to shake. "My name is Oak, many call me the Pokemon professor, now tell me, are you a Boy or a Girl?"

I look at him trying my hardest not to laugh, and explained, "I'm what's called genderfluid, my gender changes based on feelings in my mind. Right now I'm feeling androgynous, and when I'm like that, you can refer to me with female or male pronouns, just don't use it/ that". Oak nods, slightly relieved. "Thank you for the explanation, young lady".

Oak's expression turns serious as they ask, "Would you please explain what happened for you to end up here in that state?" _'I can't just keep him in the dark, he is one of the smartest people on this planet, and I'll probably need help'_. "Before I can explain, please professor, could you tell me what you know of the multiverse theory?"

Oak looks slightly surprised, but his expression turns to thoughtful as he answers, "The Multiverse theory, is the explanation that all timelines could change, be different from the smallest of choices made, which can reveal highly different worlds in each universe".

I nod at his thorough explanation and say,"I am a multiverse traveler, someone who has died in their original world, and has caused branches in the multiverse if different worlds. See, I come from a world where powers such as Pokemon, or Aura doesn't exist. What we do have, is a form of multiversal sight. We can see branches of the multiverse, through imagination and dreams. Unfortunately, most of us cannot comprehend what we have seen, so we explain the world's we see through fiction. Some people can see the main branch or story of a universal branch, and share it. Others can see smaller twigs on the branch, that tells other possible stories based on the original. Yours was one one of them, and is of course called Pokemon, and it has several branches. Tell my, are the names Red, Blue, or Green significant to you?"

Oak shakes his head. "Then this must be the timeline of the most popular branch, the anime. Tell me, what is the latest great thing Ash Ketchum has done?" Oak looks at me in surprise before saying, "Ash just came in second in the Kalos League against a trainer named Alain." I nod at the information. "Would you like more proof of what I'm saying, I know it's quite unbelievable." Oak looks thoughtful and says, "yes, this world has seen many crazy things lately, but more proof would make this easier".

I looked thoughtful at what I should bring up before saying, "on his first day of his journey, you gave Ash an irritated Pikachu that shocked you both. On the same day, you called Ash in Viridian City, where he asked you about Ho-oh, and told you he had seen it. Ash's first league was lost because his Charizard didn't want to listen. At the Shamouti island, Ash was the chosen one in a prophecy, in which he fought the three legendary birds with Lugia at his side. One time Ash's mom got kidnapped by a fake Entei for a young girl named Molly. There are plenty more but here's an important one… I know about Celebii, Sammy."

Oak looked quite shocked at my statement, as that was something no one but he, and Ash's group knew. Oak nods saying, "then we have much to discuss". He brings me to a more private area to talk, and says, "So, now that you have explained how you know things about my world, how did you end up so hurt, how did you get here, and what are your plans?"

I explain the events from 2 days ago, which caused his jaw to drop at the idea of sacred gears, devils and angels. His expression and sputtering got even funnier when I explained how I went toe to toe with one of these beings.

"As for how I got here, I believe it involves my sacred gear, tell me, did you see any random things on me that possibly disappeared or anything?" Oak thought back and replied, "Ah yes, there had been a tiara on your head when you arrived that disappeared when you stopped glowing." At my confusion he said, "you appeared in the woods, and the reason I was able to find you was because your body had been glowing." I nod and exclaim, "that must have involved my sacred gear. I'm not sure what kind of sacred gear it is, but itust have to do with dimensional travel."

"Finally, as for my plans, my dear professor, I intend to wait for Ash to come back and help. But before that…" I super excitedly ask, "may I have a Pokemon?!" Oak looks quite surprised at the suddenness of my question, but not the question itself. "You're in luck young lady, my newest brood for up and coming trainers next month had been more than enough. I have extra of all the traditional starters plus some other Pokemon." I excitedly squeal in delight and ask, "what are all the other Pokemon you have?"

Oak is slightly surprised I wasn't going for the traditional starters, and says, "we have a few Abra with egg moves, an elekid, and an Eevee" the second he gave me that list, I knew what I wanted, but I had to be patient. So I asked, "may I meet them? Before I choose?"

Oak chuckles and leaves the room, coming back with the before mentioned Pokemon. I excitedly meet all the Pokemon, in the order they were introduced, and knew that most while they would be great for someone, that someone wasn't me. But then, I met Eevee.

He was bold, confident, and calculating,unlike any baby Eevee I had heard of. I knew that this Eevee was strong, and wouldn't be afraid to fight. I also knew this Eevee wouldn't just run into battle, without thought. I was a little afraid that Eevee would decide I was to weak for him until he nodded, dropped the confident Aura, and scented my hand as I started petting him.

I looked at Professor Oak with stars in my eyes, and he nodded, clearly seeing the bond between us. Professor Oak left the room, whether to get me some equipment or let us bond I didn't know, I just continued to pet him. As I pet him, I feel energy resonates from him, and a second later, the same energy I felt from fighting Raynare reappeared.

Oak came back with a pack, when I started glowing, a crown that swirled like little galaxies with swirling energy surrounding me and Eevee. The new crown was more androgynous, meaning the form of my bear changes with my gender. Along with the swirls of energy, we had started glowing, and Eevee and I started speaking our eyes closed, "I, Blair Cross, call across the multiverse to bond with thee, I call to you Eevee" I was quite surprised by the chant I had started speaking, without knowing what I was going to say, but I paid attention as Eevees voice, lower pitched than I would have thought but still kind of high said, "**I am Eevee, what is your wish?**" Once again I knew exactly what to say, and decided to just go with the ritual, "I'll start in accordance to the laws of the multiverse, my true name is Blair Cross. You have heard my name; please tell me yours." "**I am Glacier Aurora; you are Blair Cross?**" I open my eyes to see Eevee glowing a pale blue, and that along with the name, told me what Eevee wished to evolve into, "I am Blair Cross" "**For us to bond, that is your wish?**" "I wish for us to be bonded in partnership, our relationship mutual" I was quite excited by the ritual we had started going through, loving the idea of being bonded with my Pokemon, "**We are one, as the bond decrees**" "Our souls are connected" "**I am Glacier Aurora**" "I am Blair Cross" "**Until our souls meet their end-**" "We will forever be bonded" "**Then I shall fight with you, always**".

As suddenly as the glowing and energy appeared, it had disappeared back into our bodies, and I stared into Eevees eyes knowing we both felt exhausted, before hearing the clattering of metal being dropped. We looked over to see Professor Oak with his jaw dropped and pokeballs all over the floor. We deadpanned at him, and helped him pick stuff the stuff he dropped.

"I believe that was my sacred gear. And I believe I know what it does. This sacred gear had allowed me to come across the Multiverse and create a summoner's bond with a Pokemon. The bonding used a lot of our energy, and I have an empathic link to Glacier here. Something tells me I can only come to this universe for bonds. And, I believe that I need to grow more powerful for bonds with Pokemon that are stronger in the beginning. Thankfully, I believe me and Eevee can help each other grow exponentially."

Oak pays high attention to my entire info dump, and when he was about to ask me a question, my stomach growled loudly, causing me to blush deeply. "So" Oak drawled, "lunch?" I nod and we all leave the room, Eevee saying, "**Anything with jam please**" I smile and nod, realizing that this was most likely going to be a big thing, like Pikachu and ketchup.

…

…

…

Aaand I am finished dear readers. The real stuff is getting started! What did you think? What did you like? What did you not like? Please, tell me if you feel inclined, I love feedback. Once again, thank you all for reading, I'll see you next time (≧▽≦) ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeelllooo dear readers, it is good to be back! I have finished my self imposed vacation for mental health reasons, and am ready to start updating again my lovelies. So let's get into it! I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

**Pokedex:** _{I am Monika, Blair Cross's personal Pokedex}_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

After lunch, a lovely serving of American breakfast, Professor Oak gave me my Pokedex _{Monika}_, a backpack, 10 potions, 5 empty pokeballs along with Glacier's ball.

I store all the mentioned items in my backpack, except my Pokedex and glaciers ball humming happily, and say, "Ok Glacier, the two of us need to get stronger, so let's get to training". Glacier nods saying, **"agreed"**. I point the Pokedex at Glacier, and skip over the species info page to look at his ability and moves hearing Monika say, _{Eevee designated Glacier, is a Male Eevee with the Bold nature, the Run Away ability and Adaptability ability, with the move set:_

_Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Dig, Detect, and Synchronoise. *Alert* Detect and Synchronoise are Egg Moves, and are unlocked.}_

I look at Glacier proudly as they have their head high at their move pool. "Those are all pretty good moves to start out with, so let's test their power." **"Let's do it, I want you to see how strong I am!"**

I point at a tree and say, "We will start off with your attacks, Glacier, attack that tree with ok Covet!" Glacier walks up to the tree cutely before swiping at where a Pokemon would be, yelling**"Gimme!"** and braking bark off the strong oak where the paw had landed across.

I nod and say, "Good, now use tackle on that tree!" I pointed at one about 10 feet from where Glacier was. Glacier tenses the muscles in his back legs before bounding forward, and bashing the tree whilst yelling, **"Fuck football!"**

When he stepped back, I could clearly see the damage done to the tree. Unlike Covet, instead of breaking the bark clean off, Tackle left a large web of damage across the bark, about 1.5 times the size of Glacier.

Next I point at a large rock 20 feet away, about the size of a Geodude, but without any arms or a face, and I say, "Glacier use Dig on that rock" Glacier jumps up and quickly strikes the Earth before disappearing in less than a second, weirdly without saying anything.

I wait for a few seconds, and I see Glacier launch through the rock, shattering the rock in the process. Glacier walks back over to me and I say, " I see you've got a good grasp on all your attacks, but I've gotta ask, what was with the war chants when you attacked?" Glacier laughs and says, **"It's reaaally jarring for most Pokemon when they hear a sweet little Eevee angrily tell at them as they attack"**

I laugh, as I had to agree, hearing Glacier yell like that was quite jarring. "Now, I've also been training my abilities, so I want you to judge the strength of my attacks." **"Right!" **I put on my leather gloves which, thankfully transferred with me to this universe.

I run forward and punch an oak tree with a haymaker, breaking the bark, some of it even falling off. Next I used a roundhouse kick, hitting the tree with the back of my heel. This caused much better damage, as my kick cause damage below the bark.**"You are quite strong for a normal human Blair, maybe even a bit stronger than me with that kick."**

"Ok Glacier, now that I've seen your strength, I want to see your speed and endurance. We are going to run back and forth at full speed till we both get to tired, ok?" **"Right!"**

We continued to train all day, preparing for next week, as we would pass through route 1 to battle our first Pokemon together.

…

…

…

AAAAND THAT'S A WRAP MY LOVELIES! I think this one went great. I've established how strong Eevee is at what would be considered Lvl. 5, you know, without Levels actually being a thing in this fic. This also establishes how strong Blair is compared to Pokemon, and how weak Raynare was. I say that there are no levels, because there will be no level cap. As it is, the gremory peerage would be around the level 25-30 range. At the same time, even the weakest legendaries will be stronger than the Fried Chicken and his peerage combined. Yes, I'm talking Phone, Manaphy, Celebii and Jirachi. This is to emphasize that Pokemon are reeeeally strong when brought over to the like the Weather Trio of Hoenn or Life Trio of Kalos? All as enough to be in the top 500 beings in DxD. Legendaries like Mewtwo, the Creation Trio and Arceus? Top 10 creatures like that of the Ophis, Big Red, or Trihexa. Ash's Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard, and Greninja could also be in the top 500 honestly, in accordance to my fic and just how strong they really are. Welp, now that the huge ass info dump is out of the way, I'll see you next week, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovelies, it's been awhile. I am quite disappointed in myself for leaving my story untouched this long. So to make it up to everyone, I shall be updating my story with 4 new chapters before Wednesday is over. That's right, we're going to the ten chapter milestone this week. The farthest I've gone with any of my fanfics. Let's get started! I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

**Pokedex:** _{I am Monika, Blair Cross's personal Pokedex}_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

After Glacier and I observed each other's strength, I looked through _{Monika}_ for advice on how best to start training an Eevee. So, after browsing the Pokedex version of the internet, me and Glacier began our training. First, we did endurance training, running at top speed for as long as we could.

I am able to run at 13 miles per now, and I was quite happy with my development. Eevee, being a natural at this was faster than me at 15 miles per hour, but I had better insurance, as while Eevee lasted 45 minutes, I lasted an hour and 15 minutes. My improvement put quite the smile on my face, but Eevee pouted adorably when he realized I lasted longer, and ended up going farther than him distance wise. **"Hahhh that was tiring, but I feel pretty good"**. "That's good, that means after a small break we can do the next part."

After a five minute break to catch our breath, I decided we should do some mobility training next. "Ok Glacier, we are both fast and can last a while, so we are gonna do something different next." **"And what that Blair?"** I giggle at the innocence of his inquiry and say, "we shall be doing some special mobility training. We're fast, but we need to be able to do more than run with that speed. I am already pretty nimble, but improvement is not a bad thing. Luckily, we had a nice big forest right next to us, perfect for our training."

I decided to copy something from one of my favorite anime. I smile evilly and Glacier shudders. "Firstly, we need to get up onto a tree with strong stable branches. First part of training, get up the tree." Glacier balked at my demand, and said **"how the hell am I supposed to do that?!"** My smile widens and I say, "that's what your supposed to figure out. Look around you far stuff you can use to your advantage. This won't just be about nimbleness, but quick thinking as well. This is all so we are less likely to get hurt in the future."

Glacier nods in understanding and makes a face of tight concentration. **"Use my surroundings to my advantage, huh?"** He smiles and runs towards me surprising me for a second, before I decide to wait where I was to see his plan. **"Thanks for being here Blair"** Glacier yells as he jumps up, twists and quickly propel's himself off my shoulder up towards a low hanging group of branches that he lands off, balancing himself as the branches jump up and down at the impact.

He yells down whilst laughing, **"Did you see that Blair, I made it".** I giggle and yell back, "that was great Glacier, now go up to a bigger branch, it'll be better for what I have planned!" I quickly ran and jump upwards, swinging upwards on a branch like Iris from B/W before somersaulting onto a thicker branch.

"Ok Glacier, here is what we are going to do. For ten minutes we are going to run through the trees, turn around and run back." Glacier quickly interrupts me and asks **"how and why?!"** I quickly say,"you jump from that branch to the next one, and you just keep going. This is going to train our analytical abilities, finding which branches we can jump to safely, and our reaction times as we will surely fall or something of that nature." Glacier grumbles acceptance, and we start after I quickly set an alarm on _{Monika}_ and use a little drone connected to said Pokedex to record our journey.

We both jump forward, and time goes by pretty quickly. I felt amazing as I did this, as I could understand why this was the narutoverse's preferred form of long distance travel. The wind rushing by, the amazement of the Pokemon we passed, the adrenaline.

Quickly our ten minutes were up. As the alarm went off, I grabbed a smooth branch with my gloves palms. The branch acting like a gymnast bar, I spun over it, and twisted in the air, landing on a branch, facing the direction we came from and continued my journey. I was truly in my element. Eevee had quickly adapted, but couldn't keep up with me in this form of travel.

Just in front of me, Glacier flew towards a springy looking branch, and braced, ready to bounce off it like he had me. He was propelled back in my direction, and we continued our journey.

I slowed pace slightly so he could keep up, and yelled, "when we get back, the hardest part for you will be landing. You should try to go into a dig when you get there so you aren't hurt!" Glacier quickly responds, **"right! But Blair, what about you?"** I giggle at his worried tone and say, "I'll be fine, just watch."

I go back to my original pace, gaining distance between me and Glacier. I relish in the feeling for a few minutes, before I see a large light, signifying the end of the forest. On the last branch, instead of jumping forward, I jump upwards, reducing my momentum by a lot. I flip in the air a few times to be flashy, and quickly fall into a roll on the soft grass, pushing off the ground and twisting through the air to finish with a perfect landing.

I watch as Glacier falls downwards, and uses dig like I said, quickly breaking his momentum. After he pops up, I stop recording from the drone, ready to show off later and kneel down to Glacier as I pet him. After everything we did, he looked quite winded so I thought it would do him some good.

Glacier scents my hand as he says, **"that started out terrifying, but I had fun at the end. But please tell me that all our training won't be like that?"** I giggle, smile, and walk back towards the house. Glacier worriedly yells, **"Blair! Blair answer me dammit!"** I just laugh louder and continue on. Glacier fallows feeling defeated while mumbling **"crazy humans, crazy training. I'm gonna have to take care of them before they get killed."**

We went inside, and I showed Professor Oak our training, knowing that it wasn't the weirdest thing he had seen in the past 24 hours, it would still surprise watched our run, and looked ready to have an aneurysm. I had just gotten up from being severely wounded after all, and he probably didn't expect me to do something so strenuous so soon.

Our training continued as such, as I continued to come up with more outrageous ways to train. We both got injured, if only slightly several times throughout the week. But thanks to this we became way stronger, so Glacier only complained in jest that I was crazy.

Our most embarrassing moment though, was during our fourth day of this kind of training. We had worked our asses off, and after our now usual finally of a tree run, an hour long overall this time, we went in for landing.

Professor Oak was quite interested in our training, so he had watched our regiment and shouted out tips for the past few days. He had left after we started our run knowing we would be awhile. He was usually here when we came back, always ready to check for injuries, so him being there wasn't surprising.

What was surprising was someone else was beside him, which was something very unusual as even the lab aids avoided my training area. Seeing the new person caused me to slip on a price of moss I had meant to avoid on the last branch. **"Blair!"** Glacier had worriedly yelled, as he jumped after me in worry.

I was about to correct myself in midair when the stranger had jumped up and caught me in his arms. The stranger landed, and Glacier had landed looking at me worriedly. A very recognizable teenage voice, filled with amusement and said, "You're right professor, this girl is a strange one. You ok Ms. cross?"

I nod dumbly as my mind caught up and I basically yelled, "HOLY SHIT YOUR ASH KETCHUM!" Ash laughed at my response before saying, "This is a surprise, I didn't know I had fans." I blush and say, "you've never won a league, but you have come damn close. In your first tournament, you only lost because of a stubborn Charizard. You've defeated legendaries, and legendary trainers, and saved the world many times, of course I'm a fan."

Ash's eyes steeled at my knowledge and he asked, his voice tight and sharp, "how do you know those things, that's classified info for everyone but the very top of the league and police force?"

I glance at Professor Oak and ask, "You didn't tell him?" Oak shakes his head negative and replies, "I thought it would be better for him to learn from you." Ash looks between us confused and asks, "What's going on? Please explain." I looked at him, and was quick to reply, "well Mr. Ketchum, let me tell you about some of the secrets of the universe…"

*Meanwhile in the DxDverse*

Sona Sitri was annoyed, but that was somewhat normal for the strict student president of Kuoh Academy. What was abnormal, was she was annoyed at something she couldn't figure out.

24 hours ago, while she and Rias Gremory were in the underworld, there was a magical mishap in the area, and it felt of holy energy. The problem was, there was nobody there, no holy beings, no priests, no sketchy people in the vicinity.

Sona was only able to come here now, as she had only come back to the human realm a few hours ago, and was immediately dealing with more paperwork for the school, as it started up for the fall semester in only three weeks.

Why furrowed her brow muttering up a storm, before getting a call. She picked up the phone, replying angrily, "what is it Tsubaki, I'm in the middle of investigating the anomaly from yesterday?" "..."

Sona sighed at Tsubaki's detailed explanation of the problem at hand and hung up. She glanced at the area taking it in just a bit longer, before setting up a teleportation circle, whilst muttering, "I'll be back, and Mark my words, I will learn the secrets of what happened here."

…

…

…

AAAAND that is the end of chapter 7 my lovely readers. I've set up more story, more plot, more ideas for the future,and you guessed it, more story (≧▽≦)! I hope you all enjoyed it loves, and if you did, tell me what you liked about it. If you didn't like something, tell me how to improve my style, or else tough! That's all for chapter 7 but I'll be posting 8 soon! Maybe even tomorrow

If your lucky ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯. Anyways, have a good night loves, Je Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

**Pokedex:** _{I am Monika, Blair Cross's personal Pokedex}_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

"So, one more time, you are a reincarnated warrior, who traveled from one timeline to the next, and you have gained the ability to go from your new home universe to this one. You know about me from the original universe and know about most of my exploits. Considering what I've been through, I'm somehow not surprised that I have fans across the multiverse but, damn this is something to wrap my head around."

Ash finishes his short rant with his head in his hands, and I nod in confirmation while petting Glacier. "I know, it has been a lot for me as well, but on the up side, I'm experiencing some great things." **"Yeah, Blair is involved in craziness, but she's the best!"** I giggle at Glaciers words, and stare at Ash. I blush lightly because I had a request of my childhood hero.

"H-hey Ash?" Ash looks up from his weird state of weirdness, and asks, "yes Blair?" I breath in and out so I don't stammer and ask, "may I meet Pikachu and the rest of your team?" Ash laughs at my shyness, and says, "no problem Blair, I'm always glad to have my friends meet each other!" I blush at Ash's declaration of friendship as he calls his partners over.

The quickest to get here was of course Pikachu, and the look on my face must have been a big blush and a starry look of admiration because Ash laughed at me. Ash explained my situation to Pikachu who just signed and came over to meet me. I invite him onto my lap and pet him while murmuring, "I have always wanted to meet you, ya know? Your so amazingly strong despite your physique and size, and I've always seen you as kick-ass. Thank you for being my hero."

Pikachu just rubs the back of his head and says in a semi broken voice, **"than- you Blair. I a- h-ppy to be a po-tave influen-e on the young. Esp-cially aft-r being with Ash f- so -ong."** I stare in shock, realizing that I had heard and connected with a Pokemon that was not only someone else's, but Pikachu him self. I pet him happily, while listening to Ash talk to his other pokemon about me. Glacier joins us, and I tell Glacier about Pikachus exploits as an extremely powerful pokemon. Glacier looks at Pikachu in admiration, not only for his will to become the strongest Pikachu, but at the fact that he probably succeeded.

I go over and sit next to Bulbasaur, knowing that he was the only other Pokemon here from Ashes original team of 6. I make small talk with the protector and unofficial leader of Ash's farm pokemon, talking about how cool he and his species was, and how I loved how cute they are. I don't hear him speak like I did Pikachu, but he does let me pet him. I tell Glacier about him as well, going into detail about he rallies and leads the rambunctious group of pokemon.

I go around the group one by one, meeting all of them happily, even the 30 tauros. I tell of each of their exploits happily, knowing that while I would never get to the level of friendship they had with Ash and his companions,they each seemed to enjoy my presence.

After meeting all of Ash's Pokemon, we go over to the lab and just as I was getting ready to tell Professor Oak that I would make dinner, Ash said, "hey Blair, would you like to join me and my mom for dinner? While she probably won't be able to get used to the weirdness I do, my mother has dealt with some of it herself, and might be able to wrap her head around your situation." I stare at him and his invitation, and it took all I had not to tell as I responded, "Of course I would like to join you and Ms. Ketchum, I know her cooking is amazing."

Ash leads me to his house, while pointing out the little things of his home town, like the pidgeys that hung around, and the happy buzz in the air. Finally we reach the Ketchum household, and I am ecstatic. Ash opens the door and says loudly, "mom I'm home, and I brought a new friend!" I heard movement from the living room/ kitchen area of the house, and here Ms. Ketchum call back, "That's great dear, I had made extra for dinner anyway, so I'm glad you brought a friend."

Ash leads me into the Kitchen and says, "mom, this is Blair, Blair this is the most amazing mom in the world." I see the Ketchum's beam at each other and I now respectfully as I say, "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Ketchum, I'm really happy to meet the mother of someone as awesome as Ash."

This was my first time meeting the badass Mother named Delia Ketchum, and in the future it will always be one of my favorite memories. Ms. Ketchum just stood me up from me now and patted my head and said, "now now, none of that little one, your my guest and my son's friend, now sit down with your eevee and enjoy my cooking." I blush at her words, and as the night goes on I melt at the feeling of the family dynamic. Ms. Ketchum is super understanding of my plight, having raised Ash.

After the amazing family dinner, Ash walks me and Glacier back to the lab where I've been sleeping for the past week. As I walk inside with Glacier, Ash says, "good night Blair, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. I'm going to be helping you train." I blush and shiver at his words that almost sounded like a haunting message. I and Glacier go to sleep happily, blissfully unaware of the horror we would experience tomorrow at the hands of future Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum.

…

…

…

Aaaand that's a wrap my lovely people! Love it, hate it? Tell me please! Tell me what I can do better and I'll try to implement it! Goodnight my lovely people and I'll be back soon. Laters! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

**Pokedex:** _{I am Monika, Blair Cross's personal Pokedex}_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

"OOF" I let out all the breath in my lungs from landing on my back. I here his damn voice, cheerfully saying, "c'mon Blair, again! One more, then you'll get lunch. You fight hard and fast, but so do I!". I felt sore all over, my only solace's where that while I was having my ass handed to me, so was Glacier, and that I had already won twice.

I had been "sparring" *ahem* dying slowly *ahem* with Ash for the last 6 hours. It started at 5 am when Glacier and I had been awoken via a thundershock, courtesy of Pikachu. We quickly had breakfast, and Ash had me pick between sparring, heavy weighted endurance training, or battle tactics for the first half of the day.

I had chosen to get my blood pumping in the morning, and decided to spar until lunch, and learn battle tactics after. I had then proceeded to get my ass whooped six ways back to Earth. I had been put in holds, tripped, and slammed. I had been slammed so many times.

I start to get up for my last match before lunch. I struggled to stand all the way. On my way up, I glanced over to eevee who was in the middle of learning to use shadowball in battle. In only a few hours Snorlax had managed to teach Glacier to master protect, facade, and was almost finished with shadowball.

This was the strength of elite trainers, and it is amazing. Their Pokemon are so experienced, they can teach younger Pokemon to master several moves in a matter of hours. I watched as Glacier dodged the "rushing" tauros, and hit it with the fully formed move, which did nothing as Tauros is a normal type. This meant Eevee mastered 3 moves in 6 hours.

I finish observing Glacier, and get into my stance, ready to try against Ash one last time. I jump forward, punching downwards in a haymaker. Ash moves backwards, and I shift myself into a handspring, trying to drop kick Ash in the chest. He dodged sideways, but I clip him in the shoulder. I land on my feet, and roll toward, spinning so I can face Ash.

He was analyzing my moves, ready to dodge and weave through my attacks. I run forward, and go for a roundhouse kick. Ash dodged under it but I keep momentum and go for a sweep kick. Once Ash dodged upward, I spin around and give him a left haymaker, which he caught, pushing him back. _'damn, I can't make any direct hits. I need to be more unpredictable. Time to channel Naruto!'_

I leap forward in a zigzag motion and telegraph a right haymaker. As predicted, Ash caught it l, falling into my trap. I swung around him twisting my arm to trap his. I continue my loop and know him forward whilst wrapping my legs around his neck. The end result is Ash doing a one handed pushed, with my legs choking him, while I held one of his arms behind his back.

I wanted to laugh and celebrate, but I knew that if I did so before he tapped, I wouldn't win, and Ash would pull something out his ass. Finally Ash Abreathed out, "I give" and I quickly unwrapped my legs from his throat. I got off him and beamed, quite happy with myself for my third win. I helped Ash up, and he said, "you did well, you made sure not to overreach in any unplanned ways, you had several contingency plans, and you remember the most important part. To wait for me to actually give up instead of assuming you won. As promised, in a week's time, I'll be giving you a reward."

I beam at his praise and the idea of a reward and say, "it's time for lunch now, right? Right?" I hear agreement from behind me, with Glacier and presumably Snorlax saying, **"Foooooooood!"** Ash laughs and says, "yeah, your getting a real treat, because Brock is visiting today, and always has extra food around."

I salivate at the idea of Brock's cooking, and blush realizing I'm around his age, and supposedly very cute. I knowingly look at Ash and ask, "what's the likelihood that he is going to flirt with me?" Ash gives an appraising look and replies cheerfully, "73% chance, with a 42% chance of him asking more than once for you to consider a date."

I think over everything and shake my head, knowing that his antics were legendary, but at least it wasn't Sanji from One Piece. I follow Ash to a more open part of the field, where I see a man walking up. He was 5' 8" only a few inches taller than Ash. He had a more natural "I was born with it" tan, and a bit of bulk instead of lean muscle. He wore a vest, had spiky hair, and I couldn't see the color in his had arrived.

Ash ran forward and gave the man a bro hug, and automatically started talking with Brock. When I got there I could hear Ash giving Brock a run down of my predicament, but it was in the back of my mind, as I saw Brock was currently analyzing me.

I had only caught the end of Ashes rant with him saying, "and so that's why I have a bingo on our "the crazy stuff that's happened card, I finally met an interdimensional traveler. You and Misty owe me 5000 poke each!" I give Ash a deadpan look, realizing that I was basically helping Ash gain money for free.

I look back towards brack and see him offer a handshake saying, "Hello there my fair maiden l, my name is Brock, and I couldn't help but notice your Androgynous beauty, your amazing sense of taste, and your beautiful hair! Please Miss Blair, give me the honor of a date!" I blush deeply at his offer and say, "I'm not sure if I'm someone you would like. I'm genderfluid you see. My gender changes between male, female, and non-binary whenever that is what I feel like at the time." Brock looks me over and says, "that does not bother me, for I know your beauty as you are now won't change with your gender, and your personality may be just as sweet!" I blush deeply, floored realizing that I never considered Brock may be bi (leaning towards the pretty and feminine of course.)

I bow and say, "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline that date today, but I wouldn't mind getting a coffee with you some time." Brock nods respectfully and says, "then I will wait until next time. In the meantime though I'm going to treat you, and my other other other brother (in all but blood) to my famous cooking!" I sit down happily at the table that Ash had pulled out of Brock's endless bad and set up and watch Brock cook knowing I was in for a great meal.

…

…

…

And that is the end, my friends! Now, many of my readers may question my choice to make Brock Bi, or at least not straight. And that stems from the fact that while yes, Brock has only flirted with women in the show, with the exception of convincing crossdressers, no-one seems to have feminine beauty except for the females. And I have decided that since once Brock starts flirting it's usually a description of her beauty, taste, and interests, it's that feminine beauty that he is attracted to, not a pair of blobs made of fat, or a certain set of genitals. So, love it? Hate it? Tell me why in a review. I love you all and have a spooky Halloween.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised, I've finished chapter 10 for y'all, and once again I'm sorry for the need to rewrite the chapter. I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

**Pokedex:** _{I am Monika, Blair Cross's personal Pokedex}_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

A quick week had gone by, and as promised, Ash took me into the forest for my gift. I had woken up quite early this morning and felt really excited. I decided to exercise, finishing 300 reps of pushups, situps, crunches, squats, and a 3 minute mile run. I was barely winded and was excited at the fruits of my labor.

After exercising I brought out a sleepy Glacier and started brushing his fur, getting a cute purr for the effort. **"M-*yawns* morning Blair, that feels great as always."** I giggle at his words and say, "want to go over for breakfast? I can hear your stomachs from your pokeball." Eevee yawns and rubs his face before saying, **"yeah, are you making breakfast?"** I nod giggling at his excitement as he started jumping around in joy.

I went over to Ash's house, using the spare key Delia had kindly given me. I left a note with Mr. Mime telling him I was making breakfast this morning. I went down to the kitchen and made Delia and I chocolate crepes, Glacier, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime peach crepes, and Ash and Brock strawberry crepes. I hear from behind me, **"those smell sooo gooood Blair!"** I giggle, knowing Glacier was a beat when it comes to cooking.

I knew the smell would attract the boys and pokemon, and set the table, and went to wake Delia. I knocked lightly on her door, and giggles at the groggy "Hello?" I replied, "Morning Ms. Delia, I've made breakfast for us all, It'll be at your chair when your down." I hear a small thank you, and the clear sound of a Ketchum rushing to get ready.

Over the week of being trained by Ash, I connected really well with the Ketchum family, and I was truly glad to have their friendship. I had of course bonded with Ash over training and my love for Pokemon, but I also clicked with Delia over cooking, gardening, and occasionally shopping.

I went back stairs, hearing both the Ketchum's rushing to get dressed, knowing both of them really enjoyed my cooking, and was met with a cute sleepy Brock. Originally he had only meant to come to Pallet Town for a day trip, but he had decided to stay longer so he could teach me about Pokemon care, and a chance to get that coffee.

We had clicked well, but decided we would be better as friends, as I would be in another dimension for most of the time. We still made great friends, so it wasn't a bad thing. We both sat down, waiting for the Ketchum's and he told me more about how to properly make and apply healing items.

After a few minutes of talk, I saw Ash rush down the stairs, with a still sleepy Delia walking behind them. They both sat down, thanked me for the food, and we all enjoyed our meal. We left 30 minutes later both full and happy.

After a bit of walking in the Route 1/ Pallet Forest, Ash said, "before I show you my gift, you should scan Glacier with _{Monika}_ to see his progress." I follow his advice, and scan Glacier, highly surprised to see, _{Eevee designated Glacier, is a Male Eevee with the Bold nature, the Run Away ability and Adaptability ability, with the move set:_

_Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Dig, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Refresh, Take Down, Charm, Protect, Facade, Shadowball, Detect, and Synchronoise. *Alert* Detect and Synchronoise are Egg Moves, and are unlocked.}_

I stared at Glacier in wonder, until, "it's amazing what 2 weeks of effort can do, right?" I almost jumped at Ash's voice but I nodded at his words. I looked back down at Glacier who stared at us while mumbling, **"I'm that strong? This is amazing. I'm so lucky to have Blair…"** I blush at his words I kneel down hugging him. I hold for awhile before muttering, "I'm lucky to have you too you know. We've become so much stronger together, and we've learned so much." Glacier gifts my with a nuzzle for my words, before I blush realizing _once again_ Ash was still here.

I turn my focus to Ash and say, "thank you Ash. You've done so much…" Ash laughs and walks over before petting our heads. "It was you two that did this, I just lead the way. Now, c'mon it's time for your gift." I blush at the beginning of his words, before staring at him for a few seconds at the realization that our improvement wasn't already the gift.

I hug Glacier one last time, and we continue walking for a few minutes, before reaching a beautiful clearing. Ash starts talking and I snap my attention away from the beauty. "Do you remember a few days ago, when I rushed off in the middle of your training, having you exercise whilst you waited? And how I ended up being gone until 9" I nod at his words, remembering his surprising actions clear as day.

We walked into the clearing and Ash began to speak again. "I never told you what I was doing did I? Well, you see Blair, I was going out to meet an old friend." A shadow rushed over us quickly during his words, and at the end, there was a large thump as I was blinded by dust from the landing object.

When my eyes cleared I saw something that surprised and amazed me. Standing next to Ash at an astounding 7' 3" was Pidgeot, one of my all time favorite pokemon. I slowly walked forward while staring in awe at this gigantic bird. In the back of my mind a tiny voice said _'ive been staring a lot recently…'_.

My mind refocused at Ash's voice, and I heard, "-t me introduce you, to Pidgeot. When you told me about what you knew about me from the show, I realized I hadn't seen my old friend for a really long time. I'm currently trying to meet up with the others, but Pidgeot was closest, and I didn't want to make you wait." I nod dumbly at his words while in the back of my mind the voice chimes in again, _'holy shit! One of the biggest things_ _in the Pokemon anime, and I fixed it. This is fucking amazing!'_

Pidgeot bows her head, allowing me to pet her feathers, which I happily do. Ash continues talking and says, "Pidgeot here, is allowing you to challenge any one of her chicks from the forest to join you. You will need to battle them of course, but that shouldn't be a problem, they're very excited to meet you." My eyes practically bulge from their sockets at Ash's words, and I snap my attention back to Pidgeot, before asking, "may I meet them first?"

Her piercing gaze lingers for only a second, before she nods, and lets out a cry to her children, **"Co-e an- -eet you- ch-l-eng-r my chil-re-!"** Her cry echoes about for a few seconds like that of a queen's command, as the forest quotes for a few seconds. Suddenly a small flock of Pidgeotto appear before me. There were seven just flying around me trying to get my attention, and I looked over each of them for a few seconds before shaking my head. Just as I was about to say something, an 8th Pidgeotto, shy compared to the other caught my eye.

*Pidgeotto's POV*

It had been a few days since that man had been to the nest. It has been amazing to meet him, remembering the tales of adventure we had heard as a little chick from our mother. Apparently he had grown to amazing heights, from the new adventures he told mom of.

After about an hour and a half, our mother called us over to meet him. We all flew over me in the back of course, and the man started talking. "It's very nice to meet you all, and I'm excited to see Pidgeot has made herself a new family. Now, I am here, not only to visit pidgeot, but to ask something of you all."

This gathered our attention, as this was the man that had made our mother the Queen of the Forest, the strongest Pokemon around. The man continued, "I have a new friend, a promising one who just started training recently, but has already become quite strong. Their name is Blair, and they need another partner. They are going to lead a very dangerous life so I need those of you that can deal with that to stay."

6 of us flew away, and I was tempted to, but I stayed as well. This caught the attention of my siblings who muttered, **"really, the pansy is actually staying?" "They aren't going to do it." **And **"wow this is the bravest thing they've ever done! I doubt they will follow through with it though."** As I shrunk back from their words our mother yelled, **"QUITE!"** Causing them to stop as she stared at them.

The man looked at her slightly confused before continuing, "I will be bringing her back in a few days time. Just so you know, Blair can connect with certain Pokemon, so it will be their choice on which of you joins. After a battle of course." The days passed, and mom had left for a few minutes before calling to us.

The other started flocking around her automatically but held back, knowing that one of the others would most likely catch her attention. She slowly looked them all over and shook her head no, surprising me and most likely the other. This saddened me further, at the thought that, _'if none of them got Blair's approval how could I?'_ after looking over each of them, and declining all of them, the unthinkable happens.

Just as Blair looks like they are about to say something, they notice me. They walk over almost as if in a trance, and kneels down to me. I raise my head to her and she starts petting me. Suddenly energy pouts from her, like that of Mom but stronger, and we start to speak...

*Blair's POV*

I slowly walk over to the 8th Pidgeotto, and kneel down. They look slightly smaller to the others and to an untrained eye would look weak. But to me, I saw stronger wing muscles, and slightly bigger chest, meaning stronger lungs, and an intelligent gaze. Suddenly energy thrums through the air, and I connect with the Pidgeotto.

"I, Blair Cross, call across the multiverse to bond with thee, I call to you Pidgeotto." I could feel the energy around me clearly this time, every thrum, and wave. It resonates between us and the Pidgeotto looks quite relaxed. **"I am Pidgeotto, what is your wish?"** I continue the ritual, the words I remembered clearly as they passed through my head hundreds of times. "I'll start in accordance to the laws of the multiverse, my true name is Blair Cross. You have heard my name; please tell me yours." "**I am Sky Monarch; you are Blair Cross?**" Just like with Glacier, Sky started to glow. His glow was a pale tan, almost pure white, but clearly not. "I am Blair Cross" "**For us to bond, that is your wish?**" "I wish for us to be bonded in partnership, our relationship mutual""**We are one, as the bond decrees**" "Our souls are connected" "**I am Sky Monarch**" "I am Blair Cross" "**Until our souls meet their end-**" "We will forever be bonded" "**Then I shall fly with you, always**".

In the background, Ash and Pidgeot smirk proud of the shyer young one, while the other Pidgeotto's stare at the brother they thought a failure. When the ritual ended, and the glow receded, they realized exactly what happened and squawked their indignation. One of them, the biggest bully of the now proclaimed Sky, was quite angry.

They flew forward using Aerial Ace to hit Sky. They prepared to hit Sky in the wing, to take him down a peg. A few seconds before his brother got there, Sky realized what was happening and got a fearful look. This surprised Blair, who turned around to see the rushing bird. Blair got into a stance, ready to stop him, when suddenly, **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" **It was Pidgeot.

The Pidgeotto halted their attack, and flew up in a panic. They turned back to their mother and squawked clearly talking back. After a minute of back and forth, Sky looked sad, and pidgeot looked at me. They slowly said,**"young one, you will have to fight my bratty child with Sky. Kick his ass."** I nod at Pidgeot's words.

Normally, I would have laughed, but the Pidgeotto clearly scared and saddened Sky, and I couldn't allow that. I looked to Sky and ask, "join me in this battle partner?" He looks hesitant, but nods relying, **"yes, I can't allow my brothers to bully me any more."** I smile at his bravery before shouting, "Sky, I choose you!"

Sky launches off the ground and gets ready to face his glaring brother. The Pidgeotto readies a twister but I say, "Sky Feather Dance, then Quick Attack!" Sky quickly complies, slowing his brothers with the projected feathers before speeding forward. He dips down and quickly inclines, knocking Pidgeotto up and disrupting the attack.

"Now, use Twister and add Gust!" Sky took about 2 seconds to charge the Twister but only half of a second to add the Gust, changing what was once a 10 foot swirl of dragon energy into a much more powerful tornado. The Pidgeotto tried to dodge, but still got battered around as the mass of energy slowly disappeared.

He glared intensely at Sky and I on the ground before quickly getting up and using whirlwind. I quickly yell, "Dodge to the right! Then use Gust and Whirlwind!" Sky complied, as not only was Pidgeotto slowed, his attacks were to. The flying type attacks melded quite easily and created quite the effect.

See, while Gust and Twister created a more powerful tornado, towering and concentrated, that's because they were both swirling energy, going the same direction. But whirlwind was more of a launching wind then a powerful swirl of air. So when the 2 met, instead of just making a concentrated, and much faster going tornado, when Whirlwind and Gust met in this way, it creates more of a windwall that launched you around for a bit before launching you outwards, usually away from the battle. And this did just that.

Pidgeotto had been launched away from sky, going towards the crowd of his siblings. He was almost unconscious, but not quite, so to finish off the battle, I yelled, "Quick Attack!" **"Right!"** Sky gained momentum quickly from the power of quick attack, going much faster than before. Just a few feet from hitting the ground, Pidgeotto was slammed into with 60 lbs of repressed anger, sadness, and newfound bravery at 53 MPH. This of course, caused him to haunt, and launched him back into the forest battered.

I rushed forward to the grounded Sky who was breathing heavily. I reached out my arms and cried out, "SKYYY!" He turned around and I happily glomped him. "You did so well, and your so strong!" **"Tthank you Blair…"**

I hugged him tighter, and noticed Glacier walked over to join us, happy to have a new friend and member of the family. I quickly pull out an empty pokeball and say, "now that we have battled together, Sky, would you do the honors?" Sky quickly and happily replies, **"Of course, thank you my lady. I'm going to take a much needed nap"** he presses his beak to the ball, and a few seconds later he was caught.

…

…

…

Aaand that is a wrap my beautiful peeoople! I've added a new member to the squuuaaad, and we have now had Blairs first Pokemon Battle! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews, and I will see you next time! Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11

I am a noob of a fanfiction writer, and will be trying a semi-different style of writing. This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

**Pokedex:** _{I am Monika, Blair Cross's personal Pokedex}_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

"Come on out Sky!" I chant as I release my new friend. Sky pops out in a familiar flash of light and flies around me before landing on my shoulder. **"You let me out quite quickly Blair. Is there anything you need?"** I look at him questioningly before saying, " No you silly, I want to enjoy time with my new friend." This causes Sky's eyes to widen and he nuzzles me while cooing.

I pet his head into and hear a **"ahem"** I look over to see Pidgeot looking at us. **"Thank you for becoming my chicks trainer. I know you can make him truly strong. Sky, I know about your problems with your siblings." **She takes a moment to glare at them, then continues, **"I believe you will never have to deal with those problems ever again. Trust in your trainer son, for she will be there for you in ways I cannot."**

Sky nods at his mother's words, before saying **"I will make you proud mother."** She replied, **"you already have. Now go on your adventure Sky, and when it is over, I will see who my true heir as Monarch of the forest will be." **This causes all her children, especially Sky to stare at her in shock. She lets out one last cry and she flies away. After a few seconds her other children follow behind, the nameless bully doing so slowly and in pain.

We stare, watching them slowly disappear into the woods. We jump as we hear, **"so, your royalty huh?"** We turn to see a smug looking Glacier. **"Yeah. It's a lot of pressure, and my mother just declared I might end up being the next King of the forest, which is terrifying to think about."** Glacier nods and leaps onto my other shoulder and stares at Sky.

They have a staring contest before Glacier says, **"you'll do. Wanna spar?" **Sky kinda just stares before saying, **"Maybe later. I just battled my big bully you know…"** after a small awkward silence, we all jumped in fright from a sharp clap behind us.

We turn to see a smirking Ash. "So, how was your first battle? Everything you imagined?" We stare for a few more seconds before I smirk. "Weeell, compared to 3 buffoons and an explosion, yeah, I would say I'm quite happy." Ash just smirks wider and says,"you should scan Sky, so we can get to training." Sky looks at us confused as Glacier and I get a pained expression. "Right, time to get to it."

I bring out _{Monika}_ and scan Sky. _{Pidgeotto designated Sky, is a Male Pidgeotto with the Timid nature, the Keen Eye ability, the Tangled Feet ability, and the Big Pecks ability, with the move set:_

_Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister, Feather Dance, Steel Wing, Facade, Attract, Defog, Air Cutter, and Uproar._

_*Alart* Steel Wing, Defog, and Air Cutter are Egg Moves and are unlocked. _

_*Alert* Air Slash and Bravebird are detected Egg Moves, and are locked.}_

"That's pretty good Sky! And once we unlock your other moves this will be amazing. Your father must have been a strong Skarmory or a descendent of one." Sky nods his head saying, **"Yeah, Mom told us about it. Her first clutch where most of the other Pidgeotto you saw, were born from a Honchkrow, but the second, which is my clutch, came from a stronger Skarmory that fought for dominance and won through clever planning and amazing physical strength and defence."**I nod at the tale, happy to know more about my new friend.

Ash spoke up again, now that we had stopped talking and said, "great, now that the exciting part is over, Blair you're doing high endurance exercise today." I hang my head, knowing I was going to be sore at the end of today. Ash continues, "Glacier, your going to be evasion training with Pikachu." Glacier lets out a small but audible, **"fuck."** Finally Ash looks to Sky and says, **"You will be spending the day with my flyers today, Swellow, Unfezant, and Talonflame." **Glacier and I wince, knowing that Sky is in for a rough day, but Sky just nods.

*Eight hours of training later*

"Good job you three, now go get dinner." We all let out a small victory "yayyyyy" and trail off. Every bone and joint in my body felt overworked and bruised, Eevee was singed from tip of the tail to his front paws. And Sky, poor Sky couldn't even fly, he had to walk. "Damn if I didn't know this training works so well, we would be out of here so fast!"

*One week later*

A lot had happened in the past 4 weeks. I had died and became an OC in one of my favorite anime of all time. I traveled dimensions and got to train Fucking Pokemon! And I became much stronger than I once was. As I am now, if Ria's made me into a devil, I would already be around there peerages power area. It was amazing. As it is, I'm surrounded by my new friends, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Professor Oak, Delia, and of course Glacier and Sky.

But it was time for us to go. In just two days, my first day of cannon starts. I hug everyone goodbye and say a few words. "Thank you all for helping me so much. Sky, Glacier and I have become much stronger, and prepared for the problems of the DxDverse than I ever would have been without you. I will always remember you, and I will try to come back soon. Ash, good luck with the saving the world thing you always do, you should train up on that Aura thing you learned about. Professor Oak, enjoy your research. Delia, don't worry, your son is amazing and will always make it out in the end. Brock, good luck getting a date, if I come back, we'll get another coffee. Goodbye Pikachu, take care of the Messiah over there. Bye!"

I sit on the ground, look at everyone one last time and hug Glacier and Sky. I close my eyes and search for the energy I've become familiar with. It thrums and pulses as I coerce it out. The Crown of the Multiverse as I've been calling it appears on my head and my Pokemon and I start to glow our respective colors. Sky, tan brown, Glacier, pale blue, and me. I glow a shimmering purple. The glow brightens and we disappear from the view of our friends.

I open my eyes and find that all three of us, with all my stuff have appeared in my bedroom. I get up and show them around the house. The look quite content with their new homes and I pet them happily. I put some water on the kettle, ready to make tea. I turn on my computer, interested in finding something to entertain myself while I rest for my new adventure that starts in two days. But then I look at the date. And I saw it. I had been gone for 3 days. 3 DAYS! We hadn't needed to leave yet! All of Kouh town could hear a faint yell of "GODDAMMIIIIIIIT!" I then pass out.

I wake up 10 minutes later hearing the water boiling and hearing a faint knocking at my door. I look over to Glacier and Sky, and put them in their pokeballs before hiding them in my pocket. I go over to the kitchen and ready the tea, so I could look cordial. I then put on my jacket, my fallen fangirl™ blooded knife in the hidden sleeve sheath and look through the eyehole. 'Shit shit shit it was Sona Sitri, one of the 2 goddamn rulers of Kuoh town and the sister of the Leviathan!'

'Ok Blair, calm down. Your pretty strong, and she is Student Council President. She is probably here to meet me as I'm a new student. Just be polite… fuck fuck. Ok I can do this.' I slow my breathing and calm down before opening the door. "Hello mam, my name is Cross Blair, may I know who you are?"

Sona stares at me, obviously analyzing me before replying, "my name is Souna Shitori, Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you Cross san. Now, I'm here to deliver your Kuoh Academy rule book, the list of reading materials you will need, and your schedule, as well as answer any questions you have about Kuoh Academy."

I nod along as she talks making sure to be friendly. "Would you like to come in while we talk then? I have tea if you would like." Sona's inquisitive stare still lingers before she replied, "that would be lovely, thank you Cross san." I nod and lead her to the dining room where I set two tea coasters down, and soon after put down tea cups with my best tea leaves. I add the water, and we talk while we wait for the leaves to stoop.

After talking for awhile, and finishing the tea, I get up and stretch while saying, "Well, Sirti san, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you for coming." I look down from stretching and see Sona staring at me with a deadly serious look. I go over what I just said. "Shit." Sona glares at me, a familiar bright blue glow flows over her, not unlike Glaciers. "Shit indeed Blair Cross, shit indeed."

…

…

…

Oooh an evil cliffhanger, how awful of me. It has been a while since my beautiful people, but I am back in business! I put a lot of thought into this chapter. I made sure to give a small emphasis to how strong Blair is, I gave a nice goodbye, I even made sure to emphasize the time difference between The Pokemon World and DxD Earth. That will be important for later, three guesses why. I love the ending I gave, because I made sure to emphasize the kinds of mistakes that can happen to a realistic SI. Sure, she is getting way stronger than she should by our standards, but that's because while her mind is that of a smart person, her body is that of someone like Ash Ketchum. Someone whose natural strength grows way beyond the limit. Ash has done amazingly strong things for a "regular" human, and that's without specifically training his body for those things. That's why Blair was able to fight and win against someone of his strength a few chapters ago. Plus Ash hasn't started on Aura yet besides the cannon happenings of Sinnoh and the thing with the Tree of Beginnings. Which is something I made sure to emphasize when Blair said goodbye. And I just love the ending I gave with Sona. Unlike a "at birth" SI Blair was just plopped down and given a background. They haven't had the time to plan much. Sure they had plenty of time in the Pokemon World, but it's the Pokemon World your gonna be focused on Pokemon instead. I established early on I was gonna warp cannon a lot. Blair isn't the type to sit in the back and do small manipulation, she is someone who will rush in with a decent plan, and do what's needed. It's something I've been building this entire time, since meeting Professor Oak and even further before. Well lovelies, tell me what you think. Didja like it? Any theories on what Balance Breaker is? What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving? So much stuff to ask so little time. Oh well, goodbye my beautiful people JA ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys what's up, it's ya boi uhhh skinny penis. It has been a long fucking pause. But I am back, hopefully for weekly, but who knows?! Before we start the show, an anonymous reviewer asked me, why I wanted Blair to be reincarnated by Rias, stating she was spoiled and lazy, and offering the alternative of Sona, or staying human. This is my response for them and anyone else that wants to know why:

"When did I say that they were going to become rias' devil? I said that if Rias reincarnated Blair, they would be as strong as the others. I said that because canonically, the stronger your kings magic levels, the stronger you are reincarnated. And canonically Rias' magic is stronger than Sona. As for staying human, that's boring and will quickly ruin the way I'm having Blair be as powerful as their Pokemon. Plus, Devil magic is all about imagination, and is wayyy easier to explain the use of than mathematic based magic. And while I'm always up for world building, people have done it before. My entire reason for writing this fic is to see how the Gremory peerage reacts to Pokemon. And to give a certain underrated character some love."

This will be a Si fanfiction, there will be cursing, described nudity, Gore (kinda), LGBTQ+ Support, lime and mayyybe lemons, so be warned. If you don't like that stuff, my biggest question is, why are you here on a DxD fic? ***I don't own High School DxD or Pokemon, please don't sue me***

**God of this story (me): {Fourth wall break}**

**Biblical God: **_**BIBLE STUFF**_

**Other God's:** **'puny humans'**

**Ddraig/ Albion: (partner)**

**Pokemon: "Pika Pikachu"**

**Pokedex:** _{I am Monika, Blair Cross's personal Pokedex}_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Angry speech: "I WILL TEAR YOU APART"

Thoughts: _'holy shit this is terrifying'_

…

…

…

Sona continues to stare at me, ready to attack at any movement, and I sigh. I knew that it was quite possible that my team and I could beat Sona three on one. Unfortunately that would attract waaay more attention than just knowing about magic. And, I'm not willing to go against the entire peerage, let alone Leviathan.

I stare her in the eye and ask, "may I sit back down while I explain miss Sitri?" She stares at me, almost reading my mind at this point and nods slowly, still ready to attack. I sigh, wishing I had more tea to drink in my cup. I almost asked to do so but I could feel an inpatient stare burn into me. I had a few problems with this.

Sona, like Oak is one of the smartest minds of this universe. The problem is, she is nowhere as wise, and hasn't dealt with as much stuff that she would consider strange. And unlike Oak, Sona would have to report this to her sister, and therefore the rest of the Great Satan's. And a dimensional traveler is the kind of thing that would easily spread across the nobles and to the Grigory, the Khaos Brigade, and eventually all areas of magic.

"I can't tell you much, because I don't know much. I can tell you however, I'm currently unaffiliated with any of the factions, within and outside the factions of the God of the Bible. I do however know a lot about your faction, and the people within this town. I can however promise I'm not here to hurt any of you or the Gremory's people." Sona's faces made a lot of subtle changes throughout my speech, before she settled on inquisitive.

I knew I was in for some questioning, so I was mentally getting ready when she finally asked, "you said that you aren't affiliated with any of the factions. So, how do you know what you do? Do you have magic training? Magic blood? A sacred gear? And why are you here?" With each question I could feel more pressure. I sigh and answer, "I have no formal magical training, I have no idea of my ancestors, and I do have a sacred gear, but I don't know much about it, and I doubt you will either. As for why I'm here… we can get to that in a bit."

Sona looked a bit angry at my lack of details, and opened her mouth to say something. But then a sort of realization passed across her face. "Did you have anything to do with the large pulse of energy three days ago?" My eyes widen as my brain starts to go through speed mode, _'oh shit, I was out of the heavily warded house, fought a fucking fallen and traveled through the god damned multiverse, how did I not see this coming?!'_

I sigh, realizing how much I fucked myself and say, "yes, I was attacked by an unknown fallen angel. Pretty sure they aren't associated with Azazel, as they claimed to be killing me to keep my gear locked, may be a stray, but who knows." She continues to analyze my face, checking for any twitch or movement that would simulate a tell. Luckily, I had trained myself out of those tells in my last life, and this body was just a higher improvement with an anime threshold on growth.

She slowly nods, accepting my words before asking, "and how did this fallen fight?" I quickly replied, "she tried to fight entirely ranged, spamming Spears, even tried an attack of about 20 to 30 Spears all at once, spawned all around me instead of in her hand in a last ditch effort to end me before I could defeat her. Keeping in mind that she had already used at least 10 Spears within that fight, with more concentrated power, and that she had taken a good chunk of damage, this suggests a low experienced but skilled fighter, probably fell near the end of the war. The large burst of energy was actually the pent up energy of my training mixed with the release of my sacred gear."

Sona listens throughout my analysis, and seems to analyze all my words, and nods to herself, before saying, "I must thank you for your time, and info. Your words will be taken into account when searching for this idiot who dares poach on the Gremory-Sitri territory. I and Heiress Gremory will want to see you after your first day of school in about 2.5 weeks. Please keep in mind that you are waiting until then, because or exams will be next week, and you haven't been taught the material by our teachers. Also keep in mind to keep your magic use to a minimum around our students, as making them forget is an annoying half hour and the paperwork even more so. Have a good day,and thank you for the tea."

Sona, now knowing that I knew of magic, started making a magic circle to leave. To both our surprise, but mine hidden, after a second of attempting her magic circle, she received a small amount of magic backlash, stopping her from being able to move. The wards of the house instantly told me that foreign magic was being formed, and was asking if I should keep her paralyzed, keep her paralyzed but let her think, send her to a cell in the basement _'I have a what in the where?!'_, allow her to use her formed magic this once, or give her permission until revoked.

After analyzing the situation, I quickly build a bullshit story, and allow her to think, before walking up to face her. I put on a brave face, that I knew I could keep and started saying, "you're wondering what happened, right? To put it simply, you formed your magic without permission within my property." A look of understanding and slight fear showed in her eyes, and she looked like she wished to speak.

I continue, "To put it simply, I let you know who I am, as a show of faith for not automatically attacking within my own home. Had you attempted to do anything besides that light show of yours, you would be in a cell, and a much different conversation would have happened. This town may be your territory, but this place is my home. And you've shown that you don't know everything that goes on around here. Please keep that in mind, and feel free to share that with anybody who comes by. I know of your sister's reputation, and would rather not be put on a list because I held an ultimate class devil in my home, for daring to hold her little sister with magic. Now, you wanted to know why I'm here, right? It's because… Gremory needs some help. You will need some help. A storm is coming… I might as well help you man the boats, before you die out at sea."

I watch her eyes grow in fear at my confident exclamation of being able to hold her older sister just as easily as her. "Have a good day, bye bye." I say that last bit with an overly cute tone and force her to go through her inwardly formed circle without allowing her so much as a syllable.

The second she was gone and fell to my knees shaking, knowing that only my bullshitting and wards was all that kept me from being completely demolished. _'Fuck Fuck Fuuuck! Ive revealed an ace I didn't know I had, and I'm going to have to face the god-damned LEVIATHAN! I HELD THE PERSON SHE HOLDS MOST DEAR IN STASIS, IF I EVER MEET HER OUTSIDE OF HERE I'M GOING TO DIE! GLACIER AND SKY ARE GOING TO DIE!'_

I curl up, my shaking growing, and barely holding back tears and whimpers. Both Glacier and Sky let themselves out and curl around me, knowing what was going on through our connection and not saying a word. I could feel our connections deepen even further from this, but we wouldn't realize how important this is for a few hours.

*Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy*

Sona appears within the private room for her student council. When she appears, she is visibly shaken, and does not make an attempt to answer any questions. She just quickly rushes from the meeting room towards the Occult club.

Sona pounds on the door shouting, "Rias Gremory you better open this FUCKING DOOR YOU BI-" she stops, jumping lightly at the door creaking open by a visibly shaken Akeno, who had wide eyes from hearing her so emotional. Sona takes a few deep breaths and says almost calmly, "please Akeno, g-get Rias for me, this is important." Akeno nods, still shaking from the president's words.

Sona slowly walks in, carefully observing everything around her, jumpy from her experience earlier. Rias got to her in under a minute, almost rushing, because she knew her friend, and when she was overly worried, emotional, and cursing, she knew something was wrong. Rias hugged Sona, leading her to the office while whispering, "I don't know what's wrong, but you're going to be ok. Alright. You're going to be ok. Now, c'mon, let's go."

They eventually made it to the office, and Rias sat Sona in the comfy couch, trying to comfort her. They stayed that way for half an hour before Sona whispered, "Blair Cross." Rias looked at Sona, knowing that this Blair Cross was important. After another 12 minutes, Sona continues saying, "Blair Cross, our new transfer. She knows about the supernatural. She has an unknown sacred gear. The latent energy is what sent that giant wave of energy three days ago."

Rias takes a sharp breath, remembering the size of that wave. Sona continued, saying, "She revealed some things, but I made a mistake. I tried to teleport from her home. Inside her wards. She held me in place, magic sparking at my fingertips, and explained to me. We aren't watching everything in our territory. She decided to show me that. Once she decided to let it slip that she knew magic, I brought out my aura. To threaten her. Had I done anything with it, I would be in a cell. And she knew my sister would come for her. But she didn't have a care in the world. She's dangerous. A random human, unaffiliated with any faction. Not to mention she knows a lot. She even… she even mentioned part of why she was here. Because you will need help. And so will I. She said some big things are coming. And I… I definitely believe her."

Rias starred in shock at her friend. Her rival. Who was so shaken by one person, who didn't even work with a faction. It terrified her. Even more so, when she mentioned that she would need help. How did a human know about Riser? She was worried. And she knew, it was time to up the training again. Someone who could stop magic from forming beyond an aura, at the level of even Leviathan? She needed some other training.

The Power of Destruction wasn't going to cut it. Not this time. Rias spoke slowly, her words full of conviction. "Sona… it's going to be alright. Whether it's this Blair girl. Or what's to come. It will be alright. I will make sure of it." Sona looked Ria's in the eyes, her words ringing in her ears. Sona knew that Ria's ment it. Sona stayed in Rias's arms for awhile longer, before bidding to herself, and walking out of the room, the unspoken goodbye, echoing down the halls.

A few minutes after Sona left, Akeno and Koneko poked their heads in, clearly worried. Akeno started, by asking, "will Sona-kaicho be alright?" And before Ria's could answer, Koneko, with almost no emotion in her voice asked, "Bachou, what's going on?" Rias sighed and said, "yes, Akeno, Sona will be alright. We will make sure of it. And Koneko? What's going on, is we're all upping our training. Go get Kiba." Koneko's eyes widened slightly, and left with a nod, and a chomp of chocolate.

*Meanwhile, at the Cross house*

If anyone was somehow privy to the wards of the Cross residence, and walked in, they would have seen an adorable, if not terribly confusing sight. Blair, was cuddling a very large bird and a fox thing, asleep. If they looked closer, they would notice Blair slightly more masculine. A sharper jaw. Slightly shorter, lighter hair. An inch or two taller. Slightly more muscular than flexible. And a slightly sharper eye shape. If they paid even more attention, they would notice light tear stains on his face. And that Blair's magical energy was shifting, almost being used, despite his body clearly being asleep.

After a few hours, Blair woke up from exhaustion, more refreshed then the last time he woke from exhaustion. He looked down, and noticed the difference in his form. It had been awhile since he had been in his male form. It was kind of rare for him, only happening twice a week at most back in the Pokemon world. He walked over to his closet and put on a loose black T-shirt and grey jeans. Thanks to body differences, he was a little less flexible in this form, but also slightly stronger. It was a miniscule difference to an outsider but it felt like a larger difference to the fighter/trainer.

He walked over, and woke the Pokemon, peacefully sleeping. They got up slowly, slightly groggy and looking at me with sleepy eyes. **"What's aaahhh up Blair?"** Glacier asked. "It's time for some more training. You two are going to work together to attack me, and I'll dodge and fight back." The two nod, used to my crazy training ideas by now.

Both my Pokemon start rushing at me quickly, in zig zag patterns, as I dodged around, like a breakdancer instead of a gymnast. I was beginning to slip into thought based tunnel vision. _'gotta win. Gotta get better. There are so many great people here. I want to be their friend. So I have to get stronger. I gotta get better. I gotta get better. I gottA GET BETTER.'_

Suddenly, Glacier and Sky go for a pincer attack that I wouldn't be able to dodge. _'can't dodge, to fast. Can't deflect, to precise. Can't block, to much force. Can't counter, to much damage. Can't do anything. Can't do anything. CAN'T DO ANYTHING.'_ I crouch, ready to attempt to spring away in a last ditch effort. I knew that I would still get hit, and the round would still be over

Suddenly, a familiar energy forms within me. First, the energy of my crown. But it doesn't feel like it's summoning my crown. Suddenly, I feel a pull on my connection with Glacier. The feeling of their normal energy flowing through me, energizing my body. I could see, comprehend and probably move faster. I knew what this was.

I started to move while yelling out, "QUICK ATTACK!" I dashed forward, enveloped in light, suddenly able to move several times faster. I zig zag between the two Pokemon, and appear behind them. I quickly turn, The energy fading, to see the two hit each other. Luckily, they were fine, with only around a ten seconds stunned feeling. I looked both of them in the eye, and nodded to each other, knowing we would need to practice this, to be able to do more than summon it on instinct.

*4 hours later*

We all lay around my living room, exhausted and resting with dinner in front of us, and the TV playing Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I keep thinking over the additional powers I've gained, and what this means. Clearly, the bond between Glacier, Sky, and I was very important, as I could feel it grow bigger earlier. But this. This was beyond what I thought I could do.

Furthermore, I knew I couldn't go back to The Pokemon World just yet, because of the power play I made with Sona. Leaving after threatening her like that would make me look like a coward and a liar. I couldn't afford those labels, if I want to help the people of this world. I sigh, and decide to just watch the episode. After awhile, I fell asleep on the couch, once again, whilst cuddling my best friends.

At 7 A.M. the next morning, I wake up slightly groggy, and get up, having to crawl out of the cuddle pile. I could feel a bit of hunger messing with my stomach, but I ignore it. I off by stretching, before going through some moves. No matter my form, my muscle memory developed faster, so when I watched shows with fighting, and replicate those moves, I can get them down quite quickly. It was amazing, and I almost felt like Steve Rodgers.

When my stomach decided to yell at me, I moved on to pull ups, then crunches, then push ups, and I finally finished on vertical sit ups. I decide to stop pushing after getting a good burning feeling, and I get dressed before I start making breakfast. I make chicken and waffles for myself, a berry yogurt bowl for Glacier, and a poached salmon for Sky.

I decide to prank them awake. "I'm gonna get them so good." I creep over to a couple cabinets and get some supplies. I set up plastic wrap over the doorway to the dining room, and slightly oil the floor, before grabbing an air horn. In an Acura thought of genius, I make a clear ramp, which is also oiled behind the trap. I press record on my phone before I blow it, with a large "BRRRPHH!" Coming out before yelling "I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR FOOD YOU TWO!"

I hear them scramble to come get me, most likely agitated and hungry. I catch the entire thing and it's hilarious. Sky is right in front of Glacier and he flies right into the plastic wrap. Obviously, the wrap isn't strong enough to stop a Pokemon, but it helps annoy. See, while sky starts to fall because of the wrap, Glacier starts to trip via the oil. They crash into a pile of oil and wrap, and slide into and off of the ramp.

As I follow them with my camera, the best part unfolds. Whilst in the air, they somehow untangle themselves enough to land into the cushioned chairs of the table, with the wrap being just right to keep them there for a bit longer. I grab my food and dash out of the room where my thoroughly pranked friends yelled in anger, **"Blair you FUUUUCK!"** I laugh to myself, and quickly eat my breakfast. After I finish, I set up a nice bath with great cleaning products for them.

They charge into the bathroom after eating their breakfast, and looked to each other mysteriously. They creepily talk in unisom, saying, **"Blaaaair. It's bath tiiiime!"** My eyes widen and I try to scramble from away from the tub, but they're blocking the only entrance. I try to get out of the way, but they basically tackle me into the tub, and soak me, while fully clothed.

We continue these hijinks throughout the day, with rigged food, "training mishaps", etc. We call an end to the prank war at the end of the day, and get ready for bed. We fall asleep, all of us happy to have a fun day. We continue to train throughout the week, always getting stronger, and always weary of a certain magical girl visiting.

At around 4 in the morning, I started to flow with power, though I didn't know it. In my dream, I could hear a childish voice giggling and almost calling to me, with a link being formed, and suddenly there's a pounding at my door. I stop glowing before I awaken, but I feel somewhat tired.

I get up to answer the door, annoyed and confused by my dream. Thanks to being more annoyed than groggy I remember to hide Sky and Glacier, while also putting on my favorite jacket, knife in it's hidden sheath. I open the door, thinking I was ready for anything, only to see a Gardevior, holding a pair of glowing Pokemon eggs.

I look her in the eyes and I know what this was. I saw flashes of Gardevior, the eggs mother, and a Lucario, obviously the father. Two children of two of the most empathetic pokemon ever, their eggs laid the day I came to the Pokemon world.

Their power, mixed with the power waves I sent off, during my bonding with Glacier, and today was their time to hatch, somehow calling them to me in another universe. I start to apologize to the Gardevior, but she raised her hand and nodded. I looked at her in shock, unable to comprehend what this meant to her. I hugged her and the eggs lightly, before she slowly handed them to me, warm and pulsing with light.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "I will love and care for them, as family. But, I will never try to replace you. And when they grow stronger, and their minds grow, I will take them to you, to meet you. Ok?" She stared at me, happy, and almost shocked at my words. She then nods, and telepathically sent **"thank… you."** I nodded, and as the eggs glow grew brighter, my crown appeared atop my head.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and sent a leading push of power into hers. She takes the power, and churns it inside her before declaring **"Teleport!"**. She left the dimension, and the eggs started to crack. I looked in wonder, almost unaware of Glacier and Sky behind me, awake and staring. The cracks grew, almost making intricate patterns and my power grew, as I started to chant.

…

…

…

And that's a wrap folks! It is good to be back! I wanted to release this a few weeks ago, and even said as such to a reviewer who asked where I had been, and if I planned to continue this word child of mine. I was like, yeah duh, I just wanted to make this longer as a present, I might even release it today. But then time was like NAH BITCH, and here we are. Did you like it? I hope you did, I had so many ways to have this go, and I thought this was a good one, as it gave Blair some more power, some more family, and more depth. This is one of the first times Blair has panicked and broken down from the situation. It was an important part of the story. Because like a sword, we need to see Blair tempered, strengthened. As for giving Blair TWO eggs, it was because I wanted Blair to be a bit more parental than normal, and I know that power scaling would cause problems if I didn't do this a bit early. And honestly, I was considering the togepi route, but I felt that an embodiment of the body, an embodiment of the mind, and 2 embodiments of emotion would be important for Blair. Also I just really like these pokemon, and I figured if I'm gonna be a bit cliche, it might as well be a good one. Well, that's that my beautiful cultured readers. Until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
